


Love You More Than Coffee

by race-jackson (Race_Jackson23)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Breakfast, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Housewife Steve Rogers, Kinda, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Compliant In General From There, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, T rating for Steve having one (1) dirty thought, Team as Family, Tony Being Tony, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_Jackson23/pseuds/race-jackson
Summary: Before his head can crash on the counter, Steve wraps Tony’s hands around his coffee, drawing the genius into his chest so that he doesn’t fall off his chair.“Morning, love,” he murmurs into Tony’s hair, pressing a kiss there. “Drink that up, I’ll make you breakfast.”Tony just hums, eyes closed, and inhales the coffee fumes as Steve goes to make breakfast.alternatively: tony loves steve more than coffee and steve is :0





	Love You More Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet came from a plot bunny I nabbed while on [this](https://a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/171530282467/100-dialogue-prompts-to-make-a-reader-swoon?is_related_post=1) tumblr post. Prompt 13: “I love you more than coffee.” *distant gasps*
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve loves it when Tony’s hair is longer.

Not shoulder length or anything, but Steve prefers it that bit longer than regulation and bordering on messy. Fluffy. When the chocolate strands are just long enough to curl and bounce, and it hangs in Tony’s eyes so that he has to push it out of his face, and parts of it stick up here and there when he’s spent the night in the lab running his hands through it. The sight of it makes Steve want to coil his fingers in the curls and revel in the softness, and some days it looks like Tony wouldn’t even mind it.

~~Steve would never do it, of course, or he wouldn’t have before. He’s fine pining away as is, thank you very much, until he isn’t and they come together like the giants in the latest Hobbit movie, clashing and brilliant and earth-shakingly powerful.~~

But Steve can’t deny that nothing makes his chest warm and buttery more than Tony with bed head, shuffling into the kitchen in search of coffee. The first time he does it is before Steve has gotten over himself, and he would be lying if he said the sight of the engineer in a shitty tank top bouncing off the kitchen counter and glaring at said counter hadn’t softened him somewhat. And then it happens again, and again, and again, because Tony without coffee is like a sleepy uncoordinated cat and Steve always sees it because he’s up before Tony is. By the point that they’re dating, it’s become Steve’s favourite look on him ~~although it’s not like he’d never say no to any of Tony’s looks~~.

That morning is no exception. Tony had come to bed late, intent on finishing some green energy project, and so he hadn’t even stirred when Steve had got up for his run. 8 AM finds the genius at the kitchen entrance, blearily blinking in the soft lighting with hair in every which angle. Then he walks into a wall and sets the others off laughing.

With a swell of affection in his chest, Steve takes pity and sits him down at the kitchen counter, ignoring the others in favour of grabbing a cup and keeping an eye on Tony at the same time. As Tony sways in his seat, Steve only sighs and hurries. Before his head can crash on the counter, Steve wraps Tony’s hands around his coffee, drawing the genius into his chest so that he doesn’t fall off his chair.

“Morning, love,” he murmurs into Tony’s hair, pressing a kiss there. “Drink that up, I’ll make you breakfast.”

Tony just hums, eyes closed, and inhales the coffee fumes as Steve goes to make breakfast. The other Avengers’ laughter subsides into fond smiles, Bruce and Natasha, who sit closest to Tony, angling their chairs closer to him to presumably catch him if he falls over. It’s bold of them, considering they’re likely to get a lapful of coffee for their troubles, but then, Bruce cares far too much about Tony for that to concern him and Natasha has always been bold.

Nonetheless, Steve fixes up breakfast for Tony as quickly as he can, flipping the pancakes with practiced ease and glancing over at his boyfriend to make sure he hasn’t fallen over. It wouldn’t be the first time, after all: the week before, he’d taken down the fruit bowl in the clumsiness his sleep-addled state induced.

It’s one of those things about Tony that exasperates and enchants Steve. Of which, the list is long. But right up there are Tony’s dogged efforts, his single-minded focus when he’s in the lab, creating and crafting and cultivating, always moving and making. Steve learned very quickly that nothing can distract him when he’s like that, not tiredness or hunger or promise of a decent groping (which Steve has tried a lot), and it’s both endearing and annoying how good Tony is at blocking Steve out when he’s working.

Only the prospect of an exhaustion so tiring he can’t focus properly drags him away and into Steve’s bed when he’s like that, which is hot but frustratingly so. Hair sticking up every which way, wracked by yawns, he’ll shuffle into their room. Steve will curse, because here is this perfect man and there’s nothing Steve can do about it because he’s so clearly tired. And in the morning – _in the morning_ – he’ll do the same clumsy, sleepy act that has Steve fit to bursting with how much he wants to hug Tony and suck his dick at the same time, and with the others there it’s not like there’s anything he can do about it.

Clint would never let him live it down. _Tasha_ would never let him live it down.

~~It’d be fun if they left though.~~

Pancakes done, Steve serves them up onto a plate, accepting strawberries from Thor with a smile. It takes only a raised eyebrow at the archer’s hoarding to get Clint to chuck him the maple syrup, and, with a drizzle and some powdered sugar, Tony’s breakfast is all set.

Tony’s eyes go big when Steve drops the plate in front of him. In a moment so uncharacteristically unlike him, his mouth hangs open, speechless. It’s strange because he’s had enough coffee to be coherent and that usually means he never shuts up and yet he eyes his pancakes in complete silence.

And then he breaks it.

“God I love you more than coffee,” he sighs, and digs into his breakfast.

The reaction is almost instant. Bruce gasps. Natasha’s elbow slips and she face plants into the bench before her. Thor, in the midst of giving himself another cup of coffee, drops both his cup and the pot, and Clint, next in line for coffee, screeches wordlessly. And Steve?

There’s an odd buzzing in Steve’s brain. It’s different but similar to that which starts when Tony nips at his thigh before moving onto more sensitive skin, or presses kisses to his neck that leaves him dizzy and wanting. Steve is incoherent then, too, but that’s more a physical impossibility than anything else. This buzzing is more like his brain has stuttered to a halt, a stalled car that won’t start again, never mind what his body is doing.

Tony _just said_ he loved him. _More than coffee._ Which, knowing Tony, just isn’t – isn’t possible. It’s just not. It has to be an over exaggeration. But even though Steve knows this, knows that Tony is probably just being overly affectionate because Steve is the one that fed and watered (coffee’d??) him, there’s a dumb part of him when the buzzing subsides that simply _preens_.

Because Tony just said _he_ loved _him_.

And yeah, it’s probably an overexaggerating, Steve’s not dumb, but he also knows Tony. In that state, Tony is basically incapable of lying; exaggerating yes, but not lying, so at least some part of Tony loves him and yeah, Steve knows that, already. Logically, Tony at least likes him because why else would he be dating him? Tony just … hasn’t said these things out loud before.

And he doesn’t need to. Steve knows just by the things he does that he loves him. Knows from the way his eyes crinkle when Steve’s hurt, the way he opens his mouth as if to say he’s worried but shuts it because he knows Steve doesn’t like him worrying. Knows from the kisses Tony presses to his hair when they’re watching a movie and Steve’s drifting off, and the blankets that he finds tucked around him (and he’s been laid out too, with no crick in his neck) in the morning. The glances he steals. The notes that he leaves around for Steve, even though he could just ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to pass along the message and Tony is nothing if not efficient. Soft eyes when he looks at him, hair grown out even though he prefers it shorter because somehow he’s picked up on the fact that Steve likes it longer–

So yes, Steve knows he loves him. Tony’s just never said it out loud before.

At that moment though, he has. Steve can’t help but think that it’s fitting that he says it with fluffy hair and tired eyes, alternating between yawning and chugging down his coffee like life itself depends on it. When he’s so quintessentially _Tony_ and not Mr Stark or Iron Man or the mask he puts on in front of the cameras. It’s fitting that Tony says he loves Steve like this.

Because he looks like he did when Steve realised he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment or a kudos, or even come check me out on tumblr, where I'm @race-jackson.


End file.
